Special Moment
by WestonFollower
Summary: Mike finally doesn't miss a special moment.


**Title:** Special Moment

**Author: **WestonFollower

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters: **Max and Mike

**Setting:** Mike and Max's house

**Summary: **Mike finally doesn't miss a special moment

**Disclaimer: **I own…. Nothing! Review give me any prompts you want to see!

Max stood up feeling the pain in her ankles as she walked into the kitchen smelling bacon and saw Mike making pancakes.

"Mmmmm pancakes!"

"Max! You're not supposed to be up I was going to make this and bring it to you in bed"

"I'm sorry you know I always up early."

"I know that's why I woke up around 7." He grumbled.

"What time is it?" Max asked as she pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Around 8 have you called Ryan?"

"Yes he said he's coming over around he said to make sure were not having sex like last time."

"He's never going to let us forget that."

"Out of all the ways he could find out we were dating that's the way!"

"Hey at least he reacted better when we told him we were getting married." Max smiled and looked down at her wedding ring.

"So how are your ankles?"

"They're fine they just hurt a little when I walk the doctor said it's completely normal."

"Here you go." He slid a plate towards her it had two pancakes a piece of bacon and scrambled eggs with a glass of milk on the side. Mike sat down next to her eating his food. After they were done Max grabbed their plates and put them in the sink and washed the plates off.

"Thank you it was amazing." Max wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a long kiss.

"I should make you breakfast more often." Mike said as he pulled her face up for another kiss. They broke apart and Max got a shower while Mike got changed. Mike watched the news not really paying attention and Max walked out with her hair damp and she had one of his FBI t-shirts on and jeans. In that moment she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen she was perfect.

"What?" She asked as he watched her sit down and put her legs in his lap and he massaged her ankles.

"Nothing it's just your perfect." Max blushed and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Have you talked to your mom today?"

"Yes she said she's coming over this weekend with Seth, David, and Richard." Mike's face twisted in a frown when he said David and Richard thinking of the two brothers he couldn't stand.

"Oh come on Mike it will be fine everyone is happy with it they won't cause trouble"

"Yes their happy but they're going to keep reminding me that dad won't be here and it's all my fault"

"Don't you ever say that again you were doing your job there was no way for you to know that _she_ was coming after your dad and you saved my life that night and I promise you that if anyone thinks it was your fault I'll kick their ass." Mike smiled at her wishing what she said was true.

"I know that I couldn't have known but I shouldn't have beated up Luke then none of this would've happened."

"But you were doing it because he tried to shoot you all of this started when Joe Carroll decided to murder a girl it's not your fault so stop being all moopy because I'm happy."

"I know I am to even though I've missed all the special moments I should be there for like the appointments."

"You were working its ok"

"But what if I miss his birth?" Mike asked looking down a Max's five month pregnant belly and placed a hand on it.

"You won't ok? Because you promised and you never break a promise and I can't do this alone Mike I know I act like I'm tough and I am it's just this is the one thing I need help on."

"I know I promise I'll be there." Mike then felt it, it was just a little bump but he felt it.

"Mike did you just feel that?"

"The baby kicked!" His eyes lit up with so much excitement.

"See you didn't miss it!"

"I didn't miss it! Hi little guy." Mike put his head on her stomach.

"So what should we call him I mean we already have the middle name."

"What about Matthew?"

"Matthew Emerson Weston? I love it." Max pulled Mike into a kiss and threw his shirt on the ground as he climbed on top of her being careful with her stomach he bent down to kiss her when the door opened.

"What the hell? Do you guys just plan to start having sex the moment I come over?" Ryan asked while Carrie stood behind him giggling. Mike stood up and put his shirt on and helped Max up.

"No I just think you can sense when were about to so you walk in." Max walked over to Ryan and gave him a hug while Mike shook his hand and then gave Carrie a hug.

"Ok awkward time is over let's go eat!" Max said pulling Mike out the door Carrie and Ryan following behind.

"What am I going to do with them and now they're having a kid they should control themselves crazy sex bunnies" Carrie just laughed and thought of all the times Mike and Max _almost _walked in on Ryan and her.

"Oh Ryan your just as bad."

"Yes, but I don't get caught." He gave Carrie a wicked smile and climbed in the car to go eat.


End file.
